Clouds past and future
by X Holy Promise X
Summary: My first story. Clouds returns back. when he gets back some old friends come back for a visit and to stay the night. And the both of them remember the past. Cloud
1. old friends

It is raining on the city Midgar. Cloud is standing outside of the city which once took precious mako from the planet. The rain is falling abundant and freely from the sky.

Cloud stands in front of the blade that once belonged to Zack. Memories come back to when he was still alive.

* * *

Flashback

"_Cloud are you alright?"_

"_Were friends… for sure."  
_

"_Cloud, Get out of here!"_

* * *

End flashback

Cloud opens his eyes to look at the sword of his friend with rain freely running down it.

Cloud looks down at himself and looks at his left arm which the Genostatia used to be.

"Did I really destroy him…Is he finally gone for good?"

* * *

Flashback

" _Kneel down, and show me the sight of you begging for Mercy!"_

"_What is most important to you? It will give me happiness by taking it away from you!"_

"_I will not become just a mere memory."_

End flashback

* * *

Cloud opens his eyes again and sighs pushing away the memories that still somehow haunt him. Cloud looks back to his bike the FENRIR and gets on it wit the rain still falling on its metal exterior and leather seat. Cloud wipes one of his bangs out of his eyes, the little drops of rain falling from it.

"I guess I should go see her."

Cloud turns the key on his bike and drives off to Midgar towards the bar where Tifa lives.

Cloud reaches Tifa's house with the same sign that still there. "Some things don't change." Cloud walks up to the door and raises a hand to it. Cloud stops in hesitation for a few minutes. "Why am I stopping, am I afraid that she wont accept me"

Cloud snaps back to reality when he hears a familiar voice behind the door. The door opens to see Tifa standing in front of Cloud, motionless and speechless. Cloud opens his mouth but cant say the words he wants to. "You still haven't changed have you?"

Cloud looks at Tifa as a small smile shows up on his face.

"I guess not." Cloud scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

Tifa giggles a little. "Well then come on in, we don't want you getting a cold."

Cloud steps inside the warm building still damp from the rain he stayed so long in. Cloud looked around the building that his eyes could see. "Some things still don't change." Cloud chuckled to himself a little. "I guess not, like some people I know, now go get changed out of those wet clothes your making a mess on the floor I just cleaned."

Cloud looked down at the floor that his boots left. "Sorry Tifa." Tifa shook her head and pointed upstairs to the room he used often when he came here. Cloud got into the room and looked around still noticing the same things around, this made it easier to find the clothes he needed to change into.

"These clothes get so annoying sometimes." Cloud struggling to get the armor and heavy equipment off of his body. After that was taken care of he pulled off his shirt,Cloud grabbed a dry towel to dry his chest of with and took off the rest of his clothes only to his boxers, which surprisingly weren't wet do to his thick clothes. "Now what to wear?" Cloud opened up the drawer to see the pink Chocobo and Mog T-shirt that Tifa bought him at Gold Saucer. This made cloud laugh a little. Cloud found a clean V-neck T-shirt with gray bars at the sleeve and collar and a pair of gray sweats that matched with what he wore.

"There im all set."

Cloud looked around to find a place to hang his wet clothes and decided to put his wet clothes over the heater to dry faster and put the attached armor in a seprate area. Then Cloud put his sword on the wall with hooks on it.Cloud slips on a pair of shoes. Cloud reaches for the doorknob and opens the door to see Tifa looking up at him with a smile on her face. "You take a long time to change. Its good to see you in something different." Tifa walkes down the staires with her Raven black hair swaying with every step she took. She quickly stopped and turned to Cloud. "We have some friends over."

Cloud had a curious look on his face when he heard this. "Who's over?" Tifa looked at him as a clue to guess. Cloud stepped down the staires to hear a familiar loudmouth in the kitchen. Cloud steps into the kitchen and notices another familier person with a claw arm. Yuffie turnes around to where Cloud is standing and drops all the food she was holding and runs to Cloud and gives him a hug and Vincent stands there watching with a small smile on his face. "Well you finally show up after all this time, where have you been?" Yuffie pulles away and punches Cloud in the arm greetingly. "Around. You guys look well." Yuffie's hair has grown to her sholders and is wearing jeans with a tang top and the same head band she wore. Vincent wore black jeans with a black shirt and vest. Yuffie raises her head high in the air and her hands on her hips.

"A great ninja like myself has always gotta be in great shape, or i will never stay my cute self." Cloud does a small laugh and Vincent smiles. "What about you Vincent, have you been well?" Vincent looks at Cloud. "Yes. Traveling, slaying monsters, seeing old friends again." Cloud noticed that vincent talked a little more,but still has that cool mysterious attitiude. It suited him. "Yuffie!" Cloud and the others look at Tifa who is stairing at the mess that Yuffie did with the food. "Can you please clean up after yourself." Yuffie quickly runs to where Tifa is and tries to help clean up the mess. "Sorry Tif'."

Cloud looks to Vincent. "So you guys are just passing by?" Vincent shakes his head and responds. "We are actually staying a day. Tifa wouldnt take no for an answer. I guess she doesnt want us to overdue it." More crashes take place in the kitchen because of Yuffies clumsyness. Cloud shakes his head and laughs. "Looks like this is going to be a long night."


	2. a peaceful time with friends

After the mess that Yuffie made in the kitchen got cleaned up, everyone sat down and ate the food that Tifa made them. It has been a while since Cloud has actually sat down and ate food peacefully with some friends. Yuffie was prattling on about how Vincent and her were exploring the world, finding new places, collecting materia, of course which was Yuffie's favorite part. Actually some of the things they found were pretty rare.

Most of the stuff that Yuffie talked about her bieng the greatest fighter people have seen was of course a lie, but that was how Yuffie was when they first met her.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_Yuffie laid on the ground holding her head in pain. Everyone is watching her._

_"Ow. that hurt."_

_Cloud walkes up to her to see if she is okay._

_"You alright?" _

_Yuffie gets up quickly from Cloud and gives herself distance and puts up her fists._

_"C'mon i'll fight ya again. lets go!"_

_Cloud walkes to her, not afraid of the hyperactive girl._

_"What. Are you afraid of me?"_

_Cloud looks back to the group. they nod their heads. Cloud turnes back to the girl._

_"Petrefied."_

_A wide smile shows up on the girls face and laughs out loud._

_"Well of course your afriad of me. I am the greatest ninja in my hometown."_

_Not listening to the girl bicker on Cloud goes to the group for a choice of what to do._

_"Well. What do we do with her?"_

_"I say we leave the little #$!."_

_"Dont know. We need as many people we can get to fight against Sephiroth."_

_"Damn man. Why her?"_

_Cloud pulles out of the group and walkes to the girl who didnt notice that they werent litening to her._

_"Well im going now. And im really gonna leave."_

_"Wait."_

_The girl stops and turnes to Cloud with a questioned look._

_"Yes. what is it."_

_Cloud sighed to himself knowing he is going to regret this._

_"Do you want to come with us?"_

_The girl turnes around and thinks to herself._

_"Sure i wil go with you guys. obviously you need me."_

_"Lets go then."_

_Cloud and the others start to walk away leaving the girl behind._

_"This is going just as I planned. Just a little of this and that."_

_Yuffie laughs to herself while the others walk away. Yuffie finally notices_

_"H-hey wait up! I didnt tell you my name yet, its Yuffie. nice to metcha!"_

_**End flashback**

* * *

Yuffie was a strange person when it came down to materia. Sneaky, but still a good friend. Cloud was surprised that even Vincent acted more open. probably because Yuffie has been helping him to trust again. _

Cloud got up and washed his dishes when he finished his food. The girls went up to their room. probably to talk secret things. The thought of what they would talk about made Cloud curious. Cloud walked up to the balcony where theres a nice view of Midgar. Cloud stood there with his hands in his pockets and wind running through his blonde spiky locks. Vincent slowly stands next to Cloud to see the view.

"Something on your mind?"

Cloud looks toward Vincent and shakes his head. "No just enjoying the view. Its been a while since I've been able to relaxe without bad things happining around here." Vincent nods his head in agreement. "Yes. It has been sometime since we have been able to live peacefully." Vincent slightly starts to hovar and stands on the railing with his arms crossed and his hair running freely through the wind. Cloud sighs and starts to stretch.

"Today has been pretty nice. I got to see old friends." Vincent looks at Cloud. His gaze always seemed to look right into you if you werent used to it. Vincent jumps down. "Your thinking about her too. Arent you?" A small smile shows up on Cloud's face. "You read me like a book. I couldnt save her, but she saved us all. We owe her so much. But now she's gone." Cloud leans his head back and closes his eyes. "At least, she is in a better place." Vincent looks at Cloud wit a agreeing look.

"Your right. She helped us through this. If it wasnt for her, we wouldnt be standing here now."

Cloud and Vincent wait on the balcony. With time slowly passing bye and the two of them talking. Remembering all the good and bad things in there lives.

* * *

Yes my second chapter. i will write about the girls part of the story if you like. lol. now things get interesting from here on. 


	3. painful memories

This is the third part of the chapter that I think everyone has been dying to read. The secret stuff that was going on in the girls room when Cloud passed bye. pleaseR&R.

* * *

Tifa and Yuffie are in the room after eating dinner that Tifa made and to no surprise that Yuffie stuffed her face. Yuffie is painting her nails while Tifa is combing her hair.Yuffie turns to Tifa and talks to break the silence. 

"So how long has it been since you and Cloud got together and talked?"

Tifa turnes to Yuffie and smiles knowing that Yuffie will be asking questions all night. Tifa didnt mind though.

"It's been a while since he really spoke to me. Do you think that I did something wrong?"

"Tifa how could you do something wrong? Mabye Cloud is just shy." Yuffie puts the paint brush that she used for her nails and puts it back in the small jar and takes out little designes from a box.

"Why do you think he's shy?" Yuffie turnes to Tifa with a smile on her face.

"Probably because he likes you." Yuffie is focusing on putting stars on her nails.

"And I can tell that you like him dont you?"

Tifa quickly turned bright pink at those words and couldnt hide the sight from Yuffie.

"Why. Are you embassased?"

Yuffie kept bugging Tifa about it until Tifa got a way to get back at Yuffie.

"I know you like Vincent by the way you hang over him."

Yuffie turned red in the face.

"I do not!"

"Liar. It's written all over your face!"

Yuffie grabbed a pillow careful not to hit her nails and hid her face behind it. The only thing Tifa could see were her eyes giving her a glare. Tifa just laughed louder at that. Yuffie realizing that her nails were dry took a pillow and hit Tifa in the head instantly the pillow let out feathers.

"Haha Who's laughing now?"

But Tifa had disapeared through all the feathers until she jumped out and knocked Yuffie over with a hard hit. Yuffie retaliated. The girls were up part of the night swinging away at eachother till they were tired.

"I havent had that much fun in a while." Tifa getting al the feathers out of her hair.

"Never thought that you were the one to win a pillow fight."

Tifa just laughed at the remark. After all the things they did they cleaned up the feathers and mess in Tifa's room.Yuffie laid on the room floor bored. Yuffie tried to think of something interesting to talk about.

"Hey Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Cloud?"

Tifa combed through her hair while she was thinking of when they met.

"We were little when we first met in Nieblehiem."

Yuffie moved up more to hear Tifa's story.

"I remember that me and my friends were outside talking. It was quiet outside, it always was a peaceful town. I remember the people that lived there. There were houses together all over the place. There was one place that stuck out all the time. The mansion."

"I remember that place. It gave me the _creeps_." Yuffie said while she shuddered at the thought of it.

" I remember that we would always dare eachother to go into the house and take something to prove we werent scared. It was okay because it was abandoned. The only place we didnt go was the basement."

Yuffie shuddered at remembering the skeletons and bones around the hallway after the deep round staires.

" I was popular with my friends and I had a good family. But one day my mother got sick."

Yuffie walked up to Tifa's bed and sat next to her.

"did you know how she got sick?"

Tifa shook her head

"No. It just came to her. Then one day she just died."

Tifa's eyes started to water and she put her head in her hands and wiped away her tears.

"After she died, I didnt do anything but think about her."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Tifa is sitting at her beadpost with her arms around her legs and her head leaning against the window. Tifa's friends are around her._

_"Tifa. Are you alright?"_

_Tifa didnt respond to it at the moment. Cloud started running towards Tifa's house breathing heavily with his little body moving fast._

_"Hey Tifa, Cloud is outside."_

_Tifa rolled up into a ball and put her head in her knees._

_"I want my mother."_

_"Tifa..."_

_Cloud rerached the house and knocked on the door. Someone answered and opened the door to him. Cloud went inside to try to help Tifa. After a few days Tifa decided to go to the reactor._

**_End flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

There is the third chapter everyone. I tried to make the chapter longer for everyone's reading pleasure. I will write the fourth chapter about Cloud remembering the time tifa went to the reactor.


	4. I tried to save you

okay tihs is the fourth chapter of the story. This time its Cloud who is telling the story. when your done. please R&R

* * *

Cloud and Vincent still stood on thebalcony of the house. A while back Vincent asked him how he knew Tifa and Cloud began his story. Later on he started at the hardest part of hs story. 

Vincent didnt look at Cloud but still listened to him, probably to see the story better woth his eyes closed.

"A few weeks after Tifa's mother died, she decided to go to the reactor, this reason I dont know why."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm going to see my mom and bring her back!"_

_Tifa's freinds were with her along the way._

_"But Tifa, I dint think it's safe to go there. It's scary."_

_Tifa bit her lower lip knowing that it would be dangerous for her, but she pressed onward and most of her friends followed her. One of her friends stopped following and ran back to go get Cloud. The little boy running as fast as he could to Clouds house. When he reached his house he was out of breath._

_Cloud heard a knocking from his front door and slowly walked to it. when he reached the door his friend was out of breath and sweating._

_"What's wrong?"_

_The little boy picked up his head and looked at Cloud with fatigue showing clearly from the run._

_"C-cloud...it's...Tifa. She's gone to the reactor...you got to...stop her!"_

_Clouds eyes grew wide after hearing this and ran to the pathway towards the mountain. While his friend got the adults. Cloud reached the path toward the reactor and saw Tifa with some of her friends folling her and stopping most of the way to stop because they were afraid. Cloud caught up at the bridge and all the rest of his and Tifa's friends were at the footing of the bridge._

_"Cloud stop her. She wont listen to any of us!"_

_Cloud started to walk carefully on the bridge while the kids ran away to niblehiem. Cloud walked carefully with the old bridge swaying around and holding on to the railing of the bridge. Cloud saw Tifa stop at the middle of the bridge holging on with both hands and not moving._

_"Tifa!"_

_Tifa looked towards Cloud and got up a little. The brigde was starting to shake badley from the weight and the wind getting stronger. Tifa quickly sat back down._

_"Tifa come back, it's not safe!"_

_Tifa looked at Cloud with a serous look._

_"Not until I see my mother!"_

_Cloud took careful steps unto the bridge to get closer to Tifa. At that instant the brigde started to break ny the bearings. The rope snapped and Clouds eyes grew wide and tried to move faster. The brigde gave way and broke and Cloud and Tifa were falling from the bridge._

**_"I tried to save her..."_**

_While Cloud was falling from the hieght he tried to get closer to Tifa._

**_"I was so weak..."_**

_Tifa's screams and tears came full out as she fell. Cloud could fell like everything was going slowly and he could hear his heart beat. Cloud watch on as they both fell down to the ground._

**_"I was useless..."_**

_A few minuts later Cloud opened his eyes and heard someone's voice calling him and Tifa. Cloud got up slowly with pain around his body. All Cloud was able to do was sit up._

_**"Back then I got by with scraped knees. But Tifa..."**_

_Cloud looked around and saw Tifa on the ground a few feet away from him. Cloud could hear the adults voices until one of them stepped up in front of him and picked up Tifa. The other went to Cloud and checked on him._

_"Cloud what were you doing bringing Tifa here?"_

_Cloud couldnt say anything._

_"She could have died."_

_The adults left with Tifa in there arms and Cloud alone sitting there. Cloud started to feal tears coming out and got angry at himself. Cloud pulled his strength together and punched the ground._

_"W-why,why can't I be strong? Why couldnt it be me? Im so sorry I couldnt save you Tifa."_

**_"Back then I heard after the insident that she was okay. then I heard more news that there was a warroir, and one of the strongest of the SHINRA army. And at that instant I wanted to be strong just like him. Sephiroth."_**

**_End flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Vincent stared on in interest by listening to Cloud's story.

"Thats how I ended up in SHINRA. Because of him."

* * *

Now I hope everyone was satasfied with that part of the story. Please let me know how I did. I will write the story of cloud,Zack,And Sephiroth.


	5. That day everything was lost

* * *

Well i have the next chapter for you. sorry its taking long but for the people who are wondering how they met and everything began. but its getting close to the end. this is chapter 5. Plaese let me know how it is and enjoy.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Cloud was on the bus of the SHINRA in his new SHINRA uniform. Clouds new best friend Zack and his Idol Sephiroth are on board. Zack has too much energy and cant hold still, Sephiroth is sitting quietly and patiently, while Cloud is sitting down with his head down._

_"Hey are you feeling alright?"_

_Cloud looks up to see Zack staring at him with a few of his bangs in his face. Cloud looked a little sad, mabye even sick too._

_"Mabye it would make you feel better if you took off your helmet."_

_'Yeah, I guess."_

_Cloud takes off his helmet revealing his younger self with shorter hair and his eyes didnt have the glowing color he has now. Cloud holds on to his helmet and leans his head on the wall of the carrier also overhearing the conversation between Zack and Sephiroth. Suddenly the bus stops._

_"What's going on?" Zack says while still on the floor from the sudden halt of the vehicle._

_"There's something in the way."_

_"That would beour monster."_

_Cloud looked around and stood up to see what was outside. it was a dragon of immense size and glowing eyes. Cloud quickly got back down and grabbed his gun tightly. Sephiroth and Zack stepped outside. Cloud looked out the window to see the two warriors try to face the dragon. Then Sephiroth unsheats his prixed sword the Masamune and Zack pulled out his large Buster sword off his back and readied themselves in there stances. The dragon roared in anger and swung his claws at Sephiroth as he easily dodged the attack with ease. Zack swung his sword at the monsters back cutting the dragons flesh._

_The dragon roared in pain as it viciously tried to hit Zack with a frenzy of attacks. Zack dodged and blocked the attacks with his sword. The dragon grew more vicious swinging his claws around and trying to give damage to the two fighters. Cloud watched in awe as the two fighters especially Sephiroth fighting with great strenght._

_The dragon grew desperate as it swung its tail with full force at Zack. Zack was hit and flew far back behind Sephiroth almost hitting the truck._

_"Zack!" Cloud shouted as Sephiroth looked behind him with an annoyed look on his face. Sephiroth turned to see the dragons mouth pouring with flames and embers. The dragon then blew the crimson flames at Sephiroth and succeded in hitting him._

_"SEPHIROTH!" Both Cloud and Zack shouted as Sephiroth was engulfed in the flames. The dragon roard triumfantly. Then the flames started so stirr as a figure stood in the flames as Sephiroth's sword came out of the flames reflecting the fires bright light looking like the sword was angry. Sephiroth rushed and sent his sword running up and through the dragon. The dragons roared painfully as the blade made contact with it and finished the dragon woth a single slash. The blood covering the blade and Sephiroth as the flames around him subsided while sheathing his sword. Cloud and Zack looked in awe as Sephiroth walked towards Zack without a scratch, not even his black cloak was burned. Sephiroth helped Zack get up and inside the truck. Cloud quickly sat down after seeing the fight. Sephiroth sat down and looked at Cloud. He quickly turneed his head so he wouldnt make eye contact. At the corner of Clouds eye he saw Sephiroth smiling._

_"I was mesmerixed by the way Sephiroth fought, he was like a different person."_

_After the long drive on the road and an unexpected guest. Cloud and the others made it to Nieblehiem. Cloud was first to go into his hometown but stopped as soon as he saw Tifa. He rushed back and grabbed his helmet from the truck and quickly put it on. He got back and put his head down, Zack saw and shrugged. Tifa looked and shook her head and ran away from the soldiers._

_Cloud over heard Sephiroth talking to Zack and heard him laugh. He looked so normal when he wasnt serious and carefree. Sonn after they found the Inn. But to Clouds dissapointmeny there was only two beds. After a hard night of trying to sleep on the floor, Cloud got up in the middle of the night and looked out the window to see the well. He put his hand on the window and he remembered his promise to Tifa. Then he heard someone come up behind him._

_"Cant sleep huh?" Zacks voice came up quietly._

_"Yeah."_

_"Well I would have a hard time too if I had to sleep on the floor."_

_"It's okay I dont mind. Im a low rank soldier anyways. But at least I get to work with Sephiroth a little."_

_"Sure I guess thats is okay." Zack yawned a little and went back to his room._

_"Dont stay up too long. We got a long day tomorrow."_

_Cloud nodded his head as Zack went back to his room. Cloud went to sleep after he looked out hte window one last time. The next morning Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud were about to head out until someone caleld to them._

_"I can be your tourguide. My name is Tifa." Cloud looked away a little hoping that she wouldnt see him. Sephiroth agreed until another person called to them._

_"Wait. Is it okay if I can have a picture of you guys?"_

_Zack and Tifa agreed but Sephiroth was still standing in his spot with his arms crossed and waiting to finish the job they came here to do. They all gave a look to Sephiroth and he gave in but still had his arms crossed when the man took the picture. Cloud watched on as Zack and Tifa smiled at the camera._

_"At least she's happy."_

_The man taking the picture was noticing Sephiroth was glaring at him so he took it as fast and as good as he could. There was a flash and click and the picture was done. The man nodded in thanks. Everyone left to the reactor. The group started off towards the path to the reactor. The things about this place ahvent changed and still looked dead. Probably because of the reactor taking the place of ts energy and life and turning it into a barren wasteland of rock and rubble. Then ther group reached the bridge which was srtangly rebuilt. Cloud still had those memories of what happened with Tifa._

_"Let's go" Sephiroth said in a determined voice. Sephiroth was the first on ther bridge. The bridge looked stable for one person, then Tfa followed after him. soon the rest came after. The bridge seemed to hold up fine. Cloud was still behind with the other slodier with him watching there step and Cloud looking out for Tifa. Everything was going fine until monsters started coming onto the bridge. Sephiroth drew his sword and held his stance._

_"Stand back!" Sephiroth held out his hand and cast a spell. Then the bridge grew cold and turned blue at the footing and ice speares shot into the enemies and froze. The ice then shattered and the enemies along with it. But it also gave damage to the bridge when the ice came around and th eropes side broke off. Sephiroth and the others were trying to hold there balence. Cloud was watching Tifa "Not again, this cant happen again!"_

_The brigde gave way and everyone fell off and to the ground. Some while after Cloud got back up and looked around and noticing that he was okay. Sephiroth walked towards Cloud with Zack behind him and Tifa too. It looked like averyone was fine._

_"Hey where is the other soldier?" Zack said looking around._

_"If he is not found then that means that he is dead. We have to move on." Sehpiroth started walking towards the cave in front of them. Cloud looked at Tifa who was dusting herself off._

_"Glad it wasnt the same outcome."_

_The group reached the cave with a fork in the road. There was a gold tree in the middle. Cloud had never been to this area before when he was young. it felt small and had strange colors on ther walls which must have been mako from the reactor._

_"This place is abundant with mako energy. Thats why SHINRA put the reactor here." Sephiroth started walking to the right of the tree to the path with light. They reached the area and noticed there was a blue crystal on a broken tree with light shining down on it and a small pool of water beneath it. Sephitoth,Zack,and Tifa went to the bright crystal. Sephiroth and the others started to follow.. Cloud stayed behind with the last soldier. Cloud watched as Sephiroth talked about materia in its purest form and it bieng rare to see it like this. Zack examining the materia and thinking it carefully. Tifa was sitting there looking at the water._

_"Lets move on." Sephiroth said as he walked towards the next area. Soon later they reached the reactor. Sephiroth walked toward Cloud. _

_"Make sure you keep an eye on her." Cloud nodded in response and Sephiroth smiled. Zack and Sephiroth walked into the reactor, Tifa was about to follow but Cloud blocked her path._

_"Only SHINRA soldiers are authorized beyond this point. You will have to wait here." Sephiroth said.Tifa put her hands on her hips and turned away in annoyance. "Well then you better take good care of me!"

* * *

Cloud sat there watching Tifa, in case of any monsters trying to get food. Its been a little while that they have been in there doing who knows what. Cloud decided to sit down because his legs were getting tired. Tifa was still standing at the edge of the cliff enough to see the town. Cloud watched her with her hair flowing and her gentle smile coming onto her lips. She was holding onto her hat so that it wouldnt blow away in the wind. Tifa turned to Cloud. _

"Hey." Cloud looked at her through his helmet.

"Yes what is it?"

"Has there been a person named Cloud in soldier?" Cloud staed quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes there has been." Tifa smiled.

"Then that means that he made it. Was he with you?" Tifa had a hopeful look on her face. Cloud didnt answer for a little bit.

"No. He is probably on another mission."

"Oh. Well thats alright. At least I know that he finally made it into soldier."

"So you know him?" Cloud was trying to make a conversation with her, while trying to hide himself from hwho he was.

"Just really good childhood friends." She smiled. Cloud nodded. After that, Sephiroth and Zack walked out of the reactor.

"Lets head out." Sephiroth said in a serious voice and look. Cloud walked toward Zack.

"What happened?"

"Uhh..Kinda complicated and crazy. Best not for you to get into."

"Oh that complicated, okay then." Cloud nodded. The group was off back to Nieblehiem. Sephiroth had been acting wierd when Cloud was watching him. He always stayed in the basement and read those books.

"Zack told me not to worry about it. But I had a feeling something was wrong with him. Thats when it got worse."

Cloud stood there and noticed a silver haired person come up the staires. He had malice and anger in his eyes.

"Sephiroth, is there something wrong?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with a cold glare. It made Cloud freeze in an instant.

"I had just realized something very important. That you humans took from me and my mother. And I believe that there is something to be done here." Sephiroth walked out of the building, and Cloud followed after he heard thew door slam. Cloud looked around frantically to Find the silver haired man. Just then he heard a scream. "MOM!"

Cloud quickly rushed to his house, when he got there was a explosion of flame behind him. Pieces of debrise flew everywhere and hit Cloud in the head, leaving him unconcious. After a while Cloud waked up to hear Zacks voice calling to everyone. When he got up, he saw the flames engulfing the hometown he lived in. He turned to his house and saw flames spewing out of the door with no possible way of getting in, or out. He turned to Zack who was running towards the reactor through the flames.

'My mother died that day.'

Cloud got up frantically. Sadness and anger welled up inside him. Cloud started rushing toward the reactor. Cloud sprinted as fast as he could. Cloud reached the reactor and saw Tifa kneeling next to a dead corpse. Cloud tried to get to her as fast as he could through the jungle of machinary. Gears were turning still and lights were everywhere, giving the reactor a pale look from the inside. Tifa grabbed the sword next to her that belonged to Sephiroth and ran to the next room with tears rolling down her face.

Cloud rushed after her. Tifa was at the bottom of the steps looking at Sephiroth with anger.

"Mother open up. I have come to see you." Sephiroth had his arms raised in the air. Tifa charged at him with the sword. Cloud reached her in time to see what happened. Sephiroth turned around and grabbed the sword effortlessly from Tifa's hands and raised it above his head.Cloud watched on as the blade went down and cut Tifa in the stomach. Tifa fell down the staires with the blood running from the wound badly. Cloud aslo saw Zack rush into the room after Sephiroth that had opened. Cloud heard the clashing of swords and then Zacks body flew high in the air out of the room. His spine hit the roof, blood came out of Zacks mouth when he collided with the metal. Zack fell to one of the capsules. Cloud grew in anger and took the sword from Zacks side and charged into the room. Cloud reached the room, it was cold and futuristic with the wires looking like it was sustaining life.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud charged at Sephiroth with his back turned and his boots making contact with the cool metal and banging sounds.The blade went down his chest leaving a huge gash.

"I held so much respect for you." Cloud said as he slowly backed away watching Sephiroths eyes dialate and grow angry while still holding the wound to stop the bloodflow. Cloud got back to the door and took off his helmet. Clouds bangs flew into his face and finally able to see better through his eyes at the person he struck. Cloud rushed out of the room to see Tifa. Cloud looked at Tifa, there wasnt as much blodd as before but she was still bleeding. Cloud carefully picked up Tifa while she was saying something.

"You promised that you would come for me when I was in danger." She had a hard time breathing but somehow she was able to say the words that made Cloud feel like he let down his close friend. He slowly out her down at the side of the walkway. Sephiroth limped down the staires with a severed head in his hands.

"I should have known better and killed you!" He slowly walked down the staires with the head in his hands. Cloud watched on as he walked away.

' Then that was the first time i saw it. Jenova.'

Cloud walked in the aisle with the sword in his hands. Zack muttered something under his breath to Cloud.

"C-cloud you have to stop Sephiroth!" Still having a hard time breathing from the serious damage. Cloud rushed after Sephiroth.

Sephiroth still limping to the exit with the head in his hands. Cloud still running after him.

"SEPHIROTH!" Sephiroth stopped immidiatly and turned. He gripped his sword angrly and as Cloud ran after him, Sephiroth stretched his blade out towards Cloud. Cloud was run through.

"Dont...Push Your Luck!" Sephiroth lifted Cloud up watching the crimson blood run down his precious blade and blood coming from Clouds mouth. This satified Sephiroth immensly.

"N-noooooo!" Cloud pulled his head up and grabbed the blade with his hands, his hands started to bledd with contact with the blade.

"T-thats not possible. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Cloud pulled himself down from Sephiroth's Emmense strength with his own. He then lifted Sephiroth with all the strength in his body. Sephiroth watched on in horrer as he was thrown off the railing into the wall and down into the empty mist. Cloud dropped to his knees and fell unconcious.

Cloud sat there watching Tifa, in case of any monsters trying to get food. Its been a little while that they have been in there doing who knows what. Cloud decided to sit down because his legs were getting tired. Tifa was still standing at the edge of the cliff enough to see the town. Cloud watched her with her hair flowing and her gentle smile coming onto her lips. She was holding onto her hat so that it wouldnt blow away in the wind. Tifa turned to Cloud. 

'After that I couldnt remember what happened. I just knew everything was finally over and I avenged my mother.'

_**End flashback**_

**_

* * *

_**Vincent looked at Cloud in awe and great intrest.

"That was some story. At least know I know mare about you." Vincents eyes looked at him.

"At least he is gone for good." Cloud looked back with a peacefull and calm look. Vincent returned the look and smiled. The sun started to go into a sunset and it was almost nightfall.

* * *

Yuffie had a look of amasment on her face.

"Wow." Tifa just laughed at her comment.

"Do you still have the scar?" Tifa nodded showing her.

"Just barely though."

"Im surprised that you are still alive aftrer that."

"Me too. And he even kept his word even though it was at the last minute."

"Clouds always a pain in the ass. As usual."

"Cloud is Cloud." Yuffie laid down on the bed obviously tired.

* * *

"Well then I believe that we should be heading in now."

"Im gonna stay out here for a few minuts."

"Very well, I will see you inside." Cloud nodded and Vincent opend the sliding door. Cloud sat there with a smile on his face.

"It's finally over. We can live in peace, for now I hope."

* * *

Wow. what a story. took forever cause i was bieng a little lazy doing it piece by piece. this is the longest chapter i have done for everyones reading pleasure. well i will try to get the final chapter up and going soon. Please R&R. better reviewes and ideas will give me a better chance for a ending. 


End file.
